Over the Love
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Todos estaban vueltos locos, y a él también lo estaban volviendo loco. Nunca pensó que sería así organizar una boda... Eran unos exagerados, ya que a Nico sólo le bastaba estar junto a Will para que fuera perfecto.


_Los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick Riordan._

Estaba harto. Completamente harto de todo y todos. Si alguien pasaba la puerta con ese tema tendría un pase directo al Tártaro, que va, a los campos de castigo.

─Oye Nico, Piper dice que...─oh no, tenía que aparecer Jason. Era uno de los que medianamente se estaba comportando, y sospechaba que a Zeus no le gustaría nada que mandaran a su hijo a los campos de castigo. Además era su mejor amigo, no era tan malo como para hacerle eso a él, aunque su novia...─oye, en serio tienes que escoger o Piper se volverá loca.

─Suficiente. Yo me largo.

─¿A dónde?

─Al Inframundo

─Debes de estar bromeando...─Jason cerró su boca de golpe al ver la determinación con la que Nico lo miraba. ─No puedes dejar a Will plantado.

Dejar a Will plantado. Una vez lo dejó plantado, en su primer cita. En ese entonces aun se le hacía increíble que el rubio estuviera interesado en él; el miedo de que su propuesta de ir al cine fuera una broma pudo mas, así que no acudió al centro comercial donde lo citó, ni siquiera por que el rubio escogió una de terror mas a tono con el hijo de Hades que un musical que había comentado tanto que quería ver. Hubiera sido una tarde más encerrado en su cabaña, si Kayla no se hubiera aparecido tratando de derribar su puerta diciendo que fuera del campamento estaba lloviendo y su hermano seguía esperándolo en el centro comercial. Nico no espero más y a distancia de un viaje sombra llegó, encontrando a un Will tiritando de frío al solo llevar bermudas y su mejor camisa -una que le regaló su abuelita en su último cumpleaños, con cuyo colorido era imposible pasar desapercibido-, lo que desencadeno en un hijo de Apolo con gripe. Durante semanas Nico se sintió la peor basura, y Kayla se encargaba de recordárselo hasta con la mirada, pero sirvió ser el enfermero personal del jefe de la cabaña de Apolo para que éste lo perdonara. Ese día juro que no volvería a dejarlo plantado por nada en el mundo, ni aunque estuviera encerrado en un calabozo del Inframundo.

─No puedo creerlo, ¡lo estas considerando en verdad!

─Claro que no, yo lo amo y Kayla me mataría─Jason hubiera preguntado si la hija de Apolo era capaz de ello, si Nico no hubiera declarado su amor por Will; eran pocas las veces en que lo decía en voz alta, siendo Will el mas expresivo en esa relación. Lo que quería decir en ese momento que Nico en verdad no lo dejaría plantado.

─Entonces hay que seguir con la organización de la boda; Kayla y Piper dicen que aun faltan muchas cosas por escoger...de hecho me mandaron a buscarte.

─Entonces diles que no estoy, que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos que me encargó mi padre.

─Vamos, Nico, esto no es tan grave, además, tu lo quisiste ¿no?

─¡Pero por que no pensé que sería así!

De hecho, Nico Di Angelo nunca pensó en llegar a este punto. Considerando la esperanza de vida de un semidiós, era increíble que hubiera llegado a los 22 años, tampoco que llevara una relación amorosa tan duradera. No lo malinterpreten, amaba tanto al hijo de Apolo, pero a veces aun pensaba que el chico se merecía a alguien mejor.  
Así que cuando Will se presentó una tarde con unos anillos de pareja, esbozando una gran sonrisa y mencionando que solo los compró por que le gustaron, Nico no dudo en comentarle que sería buena idea el casarse de verdad. Ya tenían algo real, pero había visto a sus amigos dar ese paso, y sabía lo importante que podría ser para Will. Pero el rubio solo se le quedó mirando sin decir y hacer nada.

─Lo siento...debe sonar muy tonto, ¿no? solo olvídalo ─dijo tratando de parecer que nada había pasado, concentrándose en mirar el anillo que Will le colocó.

─Si quiero.

─¿Qué?

─Que si quiero casarme...solo si tu quieres, aunque puede ser una tontería.

─Si lo es, pero yo quiero si tu quieres. Ya sabes, no es necesario...

─Tal vez, pero sería algo...cool, ¿no crees?

Algunas veces los dos eran tan torpes. Pero les bastaba el estar juntos para ser felices.

Algo cool...Nico había pensado en una pequeña ceremonia en Italia, o tal vez en una iglesia cercana a donde vivía la familia de Will, aunque el tema religioso poco les importaba, bastaba con una pequeña ofrenda a sus padres divinos. Pero en cuanto estuvieron de acuerdo en casarse, les comentaron a sus amigos. Lo que tal vez no fue buena idea: Kayla de inmediato levantó la mano para empezar a organizar todo, a la que se le unió Piper, que, pese a que no era tan intensa como sus hermanas en lo referente a ser hija de Afrodita, había cosas que emocionaban su corazón, además del gran cariño que le tenía al hijo de Hades. Ambas eran buenas chicas, pero conforme pasaban los preparativos, empezaba a dudar de ello. Si bien ya había visto las bodas de sus amigos, era muy diferente estar en medio de una recibiendo toda la atención. Y es que no entendía por que tenía que estar vestido de blanco y tener que escoger una entrada de entre doce opciones si para el era mas fácil escoger el menú infantil de McDonalds. Incluso podría convencer a Will de ello, ya que el rubio estaba tan estresado como él.

─Solo dame un respiro...necesito ver a Will─dijo saliendo de su cabaña. Aunque la mayoría de sus amigos ya eran adultos y tenían una vida, se encargaban de dar algunas clases a los mestizos mas pequeños, así como prestar ayuda en la vigilancia y mantenimiento de los campamentos. Aunque era un golpe directo al corazón que le llamaran "señor".  
Lo que no espero fue ver a Will flanqueado por Reyna y Annabeth caminando con una sonrisa a su encuentro. Parecía que al menos por ese día, Will no sufriría los acosos sobre la boda.

─Oh, ahí estas, mi persona importante.

─Mi importante molestia ─ Nico adoraba la forma en que los ojos de Will chispeaban al verlo, lo que en verdad hacía que se sintiera una persona importante. Reyna carraspeó, mientras Annabeth solo dejaba escapar una suave risa─Annabeth, Reyna...pensé que estarían aun con las remodelaciones en las barracas.

─Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte, Nico, pero no podíamos quedarnos atrás, considerando que aún no llegan las invitaciones─Si bien, estuvieron presentes cuando anunciaron que se casarían, cada uno tenía sus obligaciones.

─¿Acaso Hermes Express colapsó de nuevo?

─La cabaña de Afrodita está discutiendo sobre el color de los sobres─Will reía de forma nerviosa─De hecho Annie y Reyna me salvaron de ello.

─¿Cuánto tiempo llevan organizando esto?─Reyna arqueo una ceja mientras les instaba a caminar con ella.

─Vamos para cuatro meses...y ni siquiera están listas las invitaciones, aunque parece que los trajes ya están listos.

─Claro que no, yo no pienso vestir de blanco.

─Ok, los trajes tampoco están listos─Nico sabía el duro trabajo de un sanador, pero con las juntas sobre la boda, Will empezaba a tener ojeras, así que se sentía un poco culpable al vetar el color de los trajes.

─Por suerte ya tienes listo el diseño de la carpa para la recepción y del altar para la ceremonia ─Annabeth mencionó orgullosa de si misma. Su talento para la arquitectura y diseño era sorprendente, e iba desde grandes edificios hasta pequeñas carpas─Creo que se verá increíble en la playa del campamento, además desde allí se puede ver la Atenea Partenos.

─Se verá mejor en el Foro con la vista del Coliseo de fondo─Reyna mencionó de forma tan tranquila, aunque al terminar las dos chicas se miraron con seriedad.

─Imaginó que será impresionante la vista, pero los novios son griegos, así que es seguro que sea aquí.

─Nico es el embajador de Plutón, una persona importante en el senado, y Will ha hecho grandes aportaciones médicas a las legiones...─la competencia había sido amistosa desde que los campamentos se encontraron, aunque a veces estaba al filo de una espada.

─¡Nico, Will! No estén perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos mucho que hacer─Kayla los había encontrado y fruncía el ceño caminando en su dirección ─Austin dice que la marcha nupcial está pasada de moda y que tiene una idea mejor para la música.

Nico vio como los hombros de Will se tensaron, así que en un impulso tomó su mano para desaparecer en la primera sombra que estaba a su alcance. No pensó mucho en el destino, solo rogaba a Hades que no terminaran en Albania; no hace mucho se animó a contarle a su pareja sobre lo sucedido en ese viaje extraño, pero no quería repetir la experiencia.

─Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a eso─Will seguía aferrado a su mano a pesar de que sus pies ya estaban en una superficie firme; él ya no quedaba noqueado, aunque tendrían que esperar unas cuantas horas para volver a hacer un viaje así.

─¿En dónde estamos?

─¿No tenías algún lugar en mente antes de viajar? ─Will le miro incrédulo, aunque no soltó su mano para dar un vistazo alrededor─¿Las Vegas? ¿Estabas pensando en Las Vegas?

─¿Qué? Yo solo quería salir de esa jaula de locos─se encogió de hombros para unirse a la carcajada de Will.

Ya habían estado en ese lugar en una misión hace 3 años, cuando ambos tenían 19. Nico había estado allí durante su hospedaje en el casino Loto. Pero nunca de manera tan turística. Tomados de las manos bajaron de la azotea del hotel en donde habían "aterrizado", y así, recorrieron las calles iluminadas de neón, relajándose de sus trabajos y el extra de los raros preparativos de la boda. Aun eran muy jóvenes a los ojos mortales, pero como semidioses sabían que tenían que aprovechar cada momento. Uno nunca sabe cuándo algún monstruo sediento de sangre de semidiós se presentaría. Con ese pensamiento entraron a un musical y después a un pequeño concierto de rock, donde no dejaron de brincar, hasta que un tipo muy sospechoso se intentó acercar a ellos, un cíclope, y aun así sus ánimos no disminuyeron.

─Oh mira─Nico estaba por decapitar al último zombie cuando Will llamó su atención. De una de las salas de ese centro de juegos y apuestas en donde se encontraban, salían algunas parejas, unos disfrazados y otros elegantemente vestidos de novios.

─¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

─No, son bodas...ya sabes, te puedes casar aquí en Las Vegas; puede ser como en una kermes o de forma legal. Britney se casó aquí y se divorció unas horas después.

─¿Britney?

─Britney Spears

─¿Cómo es que tu...?

─Es parte de la educación musical de la cabaña 7...o al menos así lo consideró Pippa y Austin─Will se encogió de hombros. Nico se había puesto al corriente musicalmente hasta la época actual, aunque se limitaba al rock, punk, metal, etc., contrario a Will cuyo aleatorio era un desastre total; podía estar escuchando a Nightwish, Guns N'Roses o a Turisas y la siguiente canción sería una de Beyoncé, Jake Bugg o The Killers. O cuando se hacía cargo de la música al conducir el auto, y de Queen y Mozart, terminaban escuchando a unos chinos...ah no, kpop le había dicho. También tendía a saber chismes artísticos, tanto de Haendel al componer "El Mesias", como de Taylor Swift. A veces le parece exagerado eso, pero también le impresiona como el rubio puede nombrar datos médicos de una manera tan exacta, y el como le trasmite ese amor que tiene por la medicina; podría pasar horas escuchándolo.

Un nuevo silencio mientras inician una nueva partida.

─¿Que tal si damos un vistazo a eso?

─Pero te gustan los zombies y ya va a empezar.

─Pero un tipo salió vestido de dark lord...sabes que también me gusta eso─Nico admite dejando la vergüenza atrás. Había cosas en las que había cambiado, aunque solo eran cambios tan pequeños, solo una persona con ojo critico como Will podía apreciar estos. O tal vez por que lo conocía tanto al estar enamorado perdidamente de él.

Solo iban a pedir informes, Nico por los disfraces y Will por solo curiosidad, pero al solo ser necesario mostrar sus identificaciones, inician con los tramites, hasta que son separados para ir a vestirse. "Los novios no pueden verse antes de la boda, o traerá mala suerte", y pese a que ellos hace tiempo que estaban seguros que hacían su propia suerte, risueños se dejaron guiar por las asistentes de vestuario. Las profecías y mala suerte a base del dios del Inframundo hace mucho tiempo que habían dejado de importarles para vivir plenamente.

Cuando le abrieron la puerta para ingresar al salón donde tendría lugar la ceremonia, apenas ingresó dio inicio la Marcha Imperial de Star Wars. Esa canción siempre le hacía sentir poderoso, tanto que estuvo tentado a escoger el atuendo de Darth Vader, pero la elegancia del atuendo de Anakin Skywalker ganó, además, técnicamente eran el mismo.

Hubiera sido impresionado con la decoración del lugar, si no fuera por el chico rubio que lo esperaba en el altar.

─¿Obi-Wan Kenobi? ¿En serio?

─¿Acaso esperabas a Padme Amidala? ─Will le miró divertido, tomando su mano cuando la música concluyó─además, hay fanfics de Anakin y Obi-Wan─terminó por guiñar un ojo.

─Así que aquí se habían metido─una conocida voz los hizo mirar al pequeño altar, donde Apolo vestido de Mace Windu.

─Apolo, ¿que haces aquí?

─Deberías empezar a llamarme suegro, y voy a oficiar la ceremonia, Hermes apenas me entregó mi permiso de juez, así que quería avisarles, pero...no pensé que tuvieran tanta prisa.

─¿Avisarnos?

─Claro que si, Will, desde que escuché sobre la boda...bueno, yo quería...─el dios de la poesía se quedaba sin palabras, pero ahora se entendía por completo. Desde su no tan pequeña aventura al ser castigado con la mortalidad (de nuevo), trató de ser mas cercano con sus hijos y comprender sus inquietudes desde el punto de vista mortal. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero aun así seguía tan...Apolo como siempre, componiendo haikus raros.

─Supongo que esta bien...papá

─Aunque esperaba mas que fuera una boda al estilo rock&roll, incluso ya tenía un traje genial de Elvis Presley. Incluso pudimos hacer la fiesta en Montecarlo o en Miami...

─No, no preguntes─Will le advirtió a Nico. Solo hacía falta darle cuerda a Apolo para una genial y larga historia sobre estilo y época.

─Bien, bien, empecemos, aunque necesitamos un testigo más, ya que yo seré juez y testigo de Will...

─¿Puedo convocar a mi chófer?

─Un zombie no va a ser juez de mi boda por mucho que te gusten.

─¿Que tal un dios del Inframundo?

─Podría funcionar─Apolo se adelantó─ así que empecemos.

Apolo no fue tan malo como juez, incluso su haiku no fue tan desastroso como se esperaba. Estaban seguros que siempre recordarían sus palabras, la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas y las sonrisas que no cabían en sus rostros. Incluso las lagrimas de alegría y amor cuando fueron declarados esposos.

─Me hubiera gustado que nuestros amigos estuvieran─dijo Will tras los abrazos de felicitación por parte de los dioses, aunque el abrazo de Hades fue algo extraño, incluso le dio un pequeño escalofrío.

─¿Que tal si vamos a celebrar al campamento? los boletos que nos dio tu padre no tienen fecha, así que los podemos hacerlos validos después. Aunque estoy seguro que todos nos van a matar...─aun tomado de la mano con Will no dejaba de jugar con el sable láser; las actas de matrimonio serían enviadas vía Hermes Express y podían quedarse con el vestuario.

─¿Puedes hacer un viaje sombra mas?

─Oh, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Will Solace me esta pidiendo usar un viaje sombra?

─No, Will Solace-Di Angelo le esta pidiendo a su esposo Nico Di Angelo-Solace ir a presumir de su matrimonio.

Mientras que Hades y Apolo eran testigos del último beso de los semidioses antes de desaparecer a través de las sombras.

─Listo, aquí termina nuestra transmisión, saludos a todos mis fans.

─¿Que se supone que estas haciendo, Apolo?

─¿Eh? ah, tranquilo, solo estábamos en una transmisión en vivo para los semidioses del campamento.

─¿Y por que no les dijiste a William y a Nico?

─Por que le hubiera quitado naturalidad, ¿has visto el reality de Afrodita? se la pasa mirando a la cámara─Hades solo le dio una larga mirada, aunque recordaba que Perséfone había visto algunos capítulos─ya, te tengo una sorpresa: tu y yo en Las Vegas, será épico...

─¿Acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer? Zeus aun te tiene bajo vigilancia.

─Tengo dos boletos preferenciales para el show de Céline Dione dentro de 15 minutos.

─...esta bien...hace mucho que no me doy un respiro.

─¡Por supuesto! la noche es joven como nosotros, solo falta cambiarnos de ropa ─Apolo aun tenía secuelas de haber sido mortal, por lo que a veces se olvidaba que podía cambiarse a voluntad─Por cierto, ¿de que es tu disfraz?

─¿Disfraz? como vi que tenían túnicas, use una vieja túnica mía...

─Por Delos...bueno, celebremos que ahora somos familia mas cercana. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

 _Hola, Sunflowers._

 _Tengo muchos fics que tengo que actualizar, pero no pude resistirme a hacer este._

 _Todo empezó por una etiqueta de_ _ **KayMatt**_ _en FB dije al azar que mi siguiente temática sería boda en las Vegas solo por decir algo, pero poco a poco se fue desarrollando en mi mente y aquí está._

 _Quería actualizar antes_ _ **I Belong to you,**_ _mi otro fic Solangelo para dedicárselo precisamente a KayMatt, por que la pilla me dio una sorpresa xD a veces le daba a leer algunos de mis borradores tanto de starter de roleplay como de fics; pero un día me dijo que encontró un fic que le encantó, y que se llamaba precisamente_ _ **I Belong to you,**_ _así que me quedé de "no mames, es el mio". Y pos así._

 _KayMatt (Winky), sabes que te quiero ;u; tu que siempre has sido una gran amiga: la Artemisa de mi Apolo, la Kayla de mi Will, la Beroe de mi Fobos ;u;_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _See you next level :3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ah no, solo bajen un poquito mas para leer un pequeño extra._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el Campamento Mestizo tras la despedida de Apolo al terminar la transmisión de la ceremonia. Si bien al principio no entendían lo que pasaba en ese especie de mensaje Iris, los organizadores del esperado evento no podían sentir mas que indignación cuando sus esfuerzos estaban siendo dejados de lado por una improvisada boda temática, por muy fans que fueran de Star Wars. Pero ver los rostros sonrientes y la veracidad en los votos de los novios ganó, siendo felicidad lo que reinó, incluso los vítores no se hicieron esperar.

Kayla solo había llorado cuando obtuvo su oro olímpico, pero ahora no se había dado cuenta que las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta que Austin le tendió un pañuelo, y no era la única, pues la cabaña de Afrodita estaba poniendo el momento del beso como el numero uno de su top de cosas mas románticas entre el llanto escandaloso.

─Vienen para el campamento─Piper se acercó sonriente a la hija de Apolo.

─Tenemos que improvisar...esos dos siempre me hacen trabajar bajo presión─aunque la arquera estaba acostumbrada, siempre sacaba lo mejor de si; así que tras respirar con profundidad, se dirigió al campamento─¡Atención todos! tenemos trabajo que hacer, acomoden las mesas...

─Así que Nico dio el gran paso...─Jason suspiro mientras cargaba unas sillas junto a Percy.

─Aun recuerdo cuando era un enano emocionado con sus cartas de Mitomagia...pensé que yo sería el padrino.

─De ninguna manera, yo lo sería.

─Ahora ninguno lo seremos. Aunque ahora las chicas no se pueden oponer a la idea de Will y Nico de tener una piñata para celebrar─había sido de las primeras discusiones; los dos semidioses se miraron para ir a buscar la piñata que había conseguido Leo a escondidas.


End file.
